


Come Home To Me

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Jedi in training Rey, M/M, Me bullshitting star wars facts cause i havent watched the movies recently???, Missions, My First Work in This Fandom, Never......., Rescue Missions, Soft Spaceboys, but theyre only mentioned, nightmares panic attacks and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "Hey," his voice is laced with a quiet kind of concern. "What's wrong?"Finn sighs and leans into him, just a little. "You'll want to fly this mission. I know you will.""Alright," Poe nods, thinking. "You going to try and change my mind?"Finn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "No," he says, his voice faltering. "This mission is risky, but if anyone can pull this off, it's you. We need you."AKA: A look at the lives of two men at war who fell in love, from the quiet moments, to the loud ones, and back again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy this is my first finnpoe AND first star wars fic

Finn wakes up to a warm, solid weight pressing into him, chest rising and falling peacefully. One of his hands tangles loosely in Poe's hair and the other wraps around his shoulders, holding him close. It's quiet, a deep contrast to the bustle of their lives. He would lay there for the rest of his life if the bathroom wasn't calling him. 

Reluctantly, and not without great skill, he shifts to lay Poe down gently on their mattress and tucks the blanket back over him. He stands and stretches, his back popping like a firecracker. His eyes land on Poe's sleep soft face and unusually fluffy hair and for a moment he ignores his body clock and just looks at him. 

Eventually he pads out of their room, down the hall and into the bathroom to relieve himself. The clock on the wall alerts him of the time, and he washes up quickly, brushing his teeth and splashing cold water on his face. The last remnants of sleep are washed down the drain as he looks in the mirror. 

When he returns to the room, Poe is still asleep. Finn laughs quietly at the contorted position he's in. Its oddly endearing with the little snores escaping him. Finn flips on the light, which does absolutely nothing to stir Poe from his sleep. 

"Poe," he says. Nothing. He repeats himself a bit louder, still nothing. He clears his throat quietly. 

_ "Commander," _ he barks, his voice unflinching and urgent. 

Poe jolts up, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open. "Whazzat," he shouts. 

Finn laughs at the childish, indignant look on his face and sits down on the edge of the bed. Poe has already thrown his face back into the pillow and is hunkered down with the blanket pulled over his head.

"Come on," Finn urges. "Get up."

"Five more minutes," he grumbles, grasping around for his boyfriend's hand. Poe tries to pull him down under the covers with him, and for a split second Finn considers it. 

However, Rey's tell tale knock on the door shakes the thoughts from his mind. "Rise and shine," she calls. 

Begrudgingly Poe sits up, blanket still pulled around his shoulders. The sound of Rey's knocking and calls to wake up begin to disappear down the hall. She does this every morning after returning from Jedi training. Its like clockwork, so much so that Finn has forgone the alarm clock and now relies on Rey alone to get them up in the mornings. 

Poe cracks his eyes open, looking up at Finn with unabashed adoration. "C'mere," he tugs on the hand still holding his. "Kiss me."

"Go wash up and maybe I will," Finn pulls him up out of the bed, and Poe leans into him. 

"'S cold," he complains, but Finn is having none of it. 

"That's what you get for sleeping in boxers and a tank top." He knows if he gives in now they'll never make it to breakfast. "Go on, wash up. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Kiss me," he repeats, indignant. 

"Wash up first," Finn stands his ground. 

"Kiss me."

_ "Wash up." _

Poe groans, defeated, and sends a mock glare at Finn as he leaves the room. Finn gets changed into his work clothes, grabbing the leather strap necklace that hangs on the bedpost and pulling it over his head. His fingers instinctively fidget with it for a moment before he tucks it under his shirt. Rey had given it to him a little while after they met. 

_ Rey smiles across the table at him, the noise of the dense jungle covering up the sounds of her fork scraping against the plate. "I got you something," she says.  _

_ Finn looks at her, confusion apparent on his face. She pulls a necklace out of her pocket, a simple leather strap and a little pendant.  _

_ "What you said, about never having something of your own. It struck me," she holds the necklace out to him. "I just figured this was something you could have for yourself, not borrowed like the clothes. Something of your own." _

_ Finn remembers the conversation clearly, but he'd rather forget the things he had said. He inspects the necklace for a second, running his thumb across the pendant.  _

_ "Thank you." _

He smiles to himself and laces up his boots. He knows that Poe takes his showers in the mornings, so he has a little time to himself before he'll be back. It feels like an eternity of waiting (in reality it's only about ten minutes) before he returns with damp curls and a sly grin. 

"My kiss," he inquires. 

Finn stands and steps up to him. His hands smooth out the wrinkles in his shirt. "You're incorrigible."

"Wow, I'm really feeling the love today," Poe grins. 

Finn rolls his eyes and pulls him in by his shirt collar, kissing him. He sighs into it, his hands coming to rest flat on Poe's chest. He feels one warm, callused hand cup his cheek and another sit gently on his hip. It's comfortable, what they have. It's a warm and happy safe haven in the midst of all the fighting. This is home, for both of them. 

They pull apart but keep their faces close, breathing the same air, bumping their foreheads together. It's intimately affectionate, in a way they would never show outside these doors. It wasn't that they never showed affection outside the safety of their room, but this was different.

This wasn't holding hands over the table at lunch, or leaning into each other at a briefing. This wasn't a quick kiss when Finn came to check on Poe in the mechanic's bay. 

This was something personal, intimate. Vulnerable. It's raw and quiet and emotional in a way they want to keep to themselves. In the resistance everything is shared. They share clothes, food, supplies, even rooms sometimes. But this, this is something not everyone gets. This connection, this feeling that they aren't alone in all of this. It's something they relish in privately, selfishly. And so they have an unspoken rule; all that vulnerability stays inside their room. 

Rey's far off calls for breakfast time draw Finn slowly back to reality. He opens his eyes, "we should probably go."

Poe sighs and pulls away. "Alright."

*****

Finn spends the day reviewing plans given to him by Leia. The rescue mission insanely risky, but they were running low on ideas.

He finds Leia in the briefing room looking over a map of Resistance and First Order bases. She looks up at him, her strong will showing in her eyes. "What do you think," she asks. 

"I think it's risky and the odds are against us but," he pauses. They need this. "I have faith in our pilots."

"Good," Leia nods. 

"If we're going to pull it off, I think we need to move as soon as possible." He stands over the map, pointing to Corellia, where several captured resistence members are being kept. "The First Order is returning from Onderon so they won't be fully operational."

Leia examines the map, "the quicker we move, the better the odds."

"Exactly."

They call for an emergency briefing, and people quickly begin to fill the room. Poe leans on the wall beside Finn, knocking their shoulders together. When Finn doesn't respond, he turns his face towards him. 

"Hey," his voice is laced with a quiet kind of concern. "What's wrong?"

Finn sighs and leans into him, just a little. "You'll want to fly this mission. I know you will."

"Alright," Poe nods, thinking. "You going to try and change my mind?"

Finn closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "No," he says, his voice faltering. "This mission is risky, but if anyone can pull this off, it's you. We need you."

Poe takes his hand and squeezes it. It should be reassuring, but instead Finn feels nausea settling over him like a blanket. The odds if this mission going sour are immensely high, and they  _ need _ Poe to lead for them to have any chance at getting out with no major casualties. 

Before he knows what's happening, the briefing is over and the pilots have twenty minutes before they leave. Finn distracts himself with busy work, making sure the X-wings are fueled and things like that. 

Finn sees Poe in his bright orange flight suit, helmet tucked under his arm, BB-8 rolling along beside him, and it eases his worries a little. He looks so confident, and in that moment Finn remembers the man walking towards him, his  _ boyfriend, _ is the best pilot in all of the resistance. They have nothing to worry about.

Poe stops right in front of Finn and pulls him into a tight hug. "Don't miss me too much," he says. It's quiet and vulnerable and it's close to breaking their unspoken rule, but they couldn't care less. 

Finn doesn't want to pull back but he does, and tucks his hands into the pockets of his (well, Poe's) jacket. He catches Poe looking up at the cockpit like he does when he desperately wants to fly. "Go on," he nods upwards at the ship. "You've got to fly out soon anyway."

Poe smiles, places his hands on either side of Finn's face and pulls him in for a kiss. It's warm and fast and over too soon, but when it's done Poe grins. "Thank you," he says, and claps Finn on the shoulder before climbing up. 

Finn has nearly made it back inside when hears the call 'thirty seconds until takeoff' and suddenly everything is all  _ very real.  _ His best friend, his boyfriend, and- dare he say- the love of his life, is heading out for a mission with one thousand to one odds, and Finn hasn't told him he loves him. 

Well, he hasn't  _ today, _ at least. He sprints back towards Black One, shouting Poe's name and he finds himself pulling the necklace from around his neck as he runs. 

Poe's eyes are wide with concern as he jerks off his helmet and leans over the side of the cockpit. "What the hell are you doing!"

"I love you," he yells over the roar of the engines. 

"What?"

"I love you," he screams it this time, and tries to reach up towards Poe. 

"God, I love you too," he shouts back, leaning far over the side of the X-wing to grab his boyfriend's hand between two of his own. The X-wings are beginning to take off, and the roar is deafening. "You have to go, Finn  _ I  _ have to go."

Finn stands on his toes, pressing the necklace into his palm. "Take it."

"I can't-"

"Take it!" He's shouting, and his voice is nearly gone, but he wants Poe to have the necklace. Once he's taken it, Finn squeezes his hand once. "Now go!"

He sprints back towards base and turns around when he's far enough away, watching Black One until it disappears from view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I dont really know how I feel about this fic... Like, I lowkey hate it... So feedback would be amazing, comments will decide whether I actually write chapter two or not...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm low key really proud of this chap??

It's been fifteen days since the team flew out. Thirteen days since they lost contact. Eight days since they were supposed to return. 

Finn spends his days working on repairs to their X-wings. The mechanic's bay is settled into the back of a hill, and the large hangar doors face out towards the runway. 

Today the doors are open, allowing a cool breeze to drift through. Finn is buried in work, deep inside an A-wing's inner machinery, when he hears the roar of engines. The hairs on his arms stand up and he feels a chill run down his spine. 

There is a warm tug in his chest, pulling him away from his work. It's nice and familiar, and it makes his heart feel like it's going to beat right out of his chest. 

_ Poe.  _

By the time he has pulled himself out from under the ship and maneuvered his way through the crowded hangar, the X-wings have touched down. Finn sees him, he's talking to one of their full time mechanics and gesturing to BB-8. The little droid looks a bit dinged up, but he can hear faint beeping, and he knows everything is alright. 

Finn wants to shout his name, but his mouth feels as if its stuffed with cotton. Then, as if the heavens are taking pity on him, Poe turns. There is a cut on his cheek, it had been turned away but how he can see it. A small, thin gash colored deep red with dried blood. He's tired and the dark circles under his eyes are darker than normal, and when their eyes meet he smiles. 

Poe opens his mouth in a shout. They're both surrounded by noise. It is unbelievably loud, everyone is yelling for someone.

_ "Finn!" _

The sound barely reaches his ears, and when it does it sounds distant, like it has come through layers of water and glass. But when he hears it he's gone. His feet move on their own, they carry him home. He's running, Poe is running too, and they're crashing into each other. 

Poe holds him close, burying his face in Finn's neck. "I love you, God Finn, I love you."

Finn finally forms words as Poe holds him with all he's got. "I love you," he whispers. He repeats it over and over like a promise.

Poe breathes him in before pulling back and kissing him like his life depends on it. It's hard and insistent, he's kissing with bruising force, but Finn couldn't care less. 

When they pull apart Poe presses their foreheads together, his hand clutching at the back of Finn's head. Finn reaches up to brush his thumb over the cut on Poe's cheek. Their eyes stay closed and they breathe for a moment, holding each other. 

Someone clapps Poe on the shoulder, and he pulls away. Finn steps back to see a split second of Rey grinning at them before Poe is picking her up in a hug. He twirls her around before sitting her back on the ground. 

She laughs for a moment before seemingly remembering what she had come to say. "General Organa has called for a debriefing."

Poe groans, "can't a guy get five minutes to himself?"

Finn laughs goodnaturedly. "Come on," he grabs his hand and pulls him along towards the building. 

The room is already full of resistance members, and Finn claims his normal spot leaning against the wall. Rey is on one side of him, and Poe is on the other, reaching out to take his hand. 

Finn closes his eyes for a moment, letting himself breathe and  _ feel. _ The wall is solid and cool against his back. Rey's shoulder is warm where they are squeezed together to make everyone fit in the small room. Poe's thumb is rough but comforting as it rubs against his own. 

He breathes in and out, slow and deliberate. He lets his mind wander, over his past, through his present, and into his hopes for the future. There are so many things he wants out of life, so many things he wants to experience.

Finn wants to spend an entire day just laying in bed. He wants to try foods from all the systems. He wants to run, he wants to dance, he wants to  _ fly. _ He wants to learn to pilot an X-wing, and he wants Poe to teach him. He wants to learn to swim. He wants to see the beaches on Scarif. Poe says they're perfect, with warm, calm water. He wants to lay in the sand without a care in the world.

He wants to see all the beautiful places in the galaxy before this goddamned miserable war ruins them all. He wants to bathe in love and golden sunlight. He wants to  _ live. _

He is pulled from his thoughts by a gentle tugging on his shoulder. "Finn, sweetheart? You with me?" Finn blinks, his eyes coming back to focus on the holotable he's apparently been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. The room is mostly empty, and he looks over at Poe who is grinning at him. 

"Sorry," Finn chuckles and shakes his head.

Rey rolls her eyes, "come on you two."

They start to make their way out of the room, Finn nearly trotting to keep up with Rey and Poe. "What did Leia say?"

"Mission intel, supply inventory," Rey says with a quick glance over her shoulder. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Any plans moving forward," Finn asks. Resistance work is a constant thing, but he hopes they don't have anything too big planned. 

"Nope," Poe replies, and Finn lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "Leia said we're gonna lay low for a while."

_ Sounds like a plan to me, _ Finn thinks. Some down time is exactly what he needs. He can review maps and plans, Rose can continue teaching him upkeep and maintenance things, Rey can continue her Jedi work, and Poe can train new pilots. Down time is exactly what  _ all _ of them need. 

Poe grins at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "C'mon, we're celebrating." He takes Finn's hand and pulls him along.

Out on the tarmac the X-wings have been moved into the hangar but the lights haven't been shut off yet. They cast a bright, artificial glow on the tired and weary resistance members. A couple people have pulled out instruments and are playing music. The runway serves as a makeshift area for food, drinks, dancing and good, old fashioned standing around. 

Poe tilts his head, listening to the tune that floats to them on a warm breeze. "Hey, I know this one," he exclaims. "Its an old folk dance from Alderaan," he tugs on Finn's hand, trying to pull him towards the dance floor. 

"No way," Finn stands his ground, "I don't dance."

Rey steps up with a grin, "I'll do it. One of the scrappers on Jakku taught it to me when I was little."

Poe glances back at Finn, and he rolls his eyes playfully. "Go on, I'm going to find Rose."

Poe grins, shouting back a "thank you!" as Rey pulls along. 

Finn feels an unfamiliar tug in his chest as he goes to find Rose. She's by the food table, when she sees him she gives that knowing smile and sits down her cup of Blumfruit juice. 

"Feeling alright," she asks. 

Finn smiles and pulls her in for a quick hug. "Better now," he replies. Rose had been there for him when he had a nightmare while Poe was gone. The dream had left him gasping for air, and he barely managed not to have a panic attack. 

_ Finn wanders about the base, alone. Mere minutes ago he was sure his lungs were collapsing. He had gotten it under control, but a deep fear had settled itself into his chest. What if he went back to sleep, and the images flashes behind his eyes again? What if he couldn't keep himself from screaming? What if he couldn't keep the panic away? _

_ So, he walks.  _

_ The night air is cool, and he tugs Poe's worn leather jacket tighter around his shoulders. It's feels childish, the way he clings to a simple piece of clothing, but it keeps him grounded. It feels safe.  _

_ He finds himself sitting with his back against the closed doors of the hangar, looking out over the runway. The stars are beautiful. Finn closes his eyes, the breeze brushing gently over his face.  _

_ "Finn?" _

_ He startles, turning around to see Rose staring at him. Her eyes are caring and she tilts her head slightly. _

_ "Is everything alright," Finn asks her.  _

_ She stares for a minute before sitting down beside him. "I was going to ask you the same thing." _

_ "I asked you first." _

_ Rose looks at him as if to say 'really?' and he stares right back, answering 'really.' with his eyes.  _

_ She gives a halfhearted shrug. "Couldn't sleep. No nightmares or anything, I just-" she sighs and fiddles with the half charm necklace that rests on her chest, "couldnt fall asleep. You?" _

_ "Nightmares," he whispers. "Same as always." _

_ There's a silence between them, and Rose leans a little closer. _

Finn forces himself to stop thinking about that and focus on the wide array of foods in front of him. He takes some honey melon and chews thoughtfully, watching Poe and Rey as they dance. 

"You wish it was you, don't you." Rose is giving him one of those no nonsense stares, and Finn knows he can't lie. 

He sighs heavily, "it's hard to explain, Rose."

She crosses her arms, "you don't want to disappoint him."

"I-" Finn does a double take. "What?"

"You don't want to disappoint him," she repeats. "There are all these things you don't know, all these things you're not sure about, and you don't want to disappoint him. You think Poe has all these ideas in his head of what you're supposed to be, what a relationship is like, and you don't want to let him down."

Finn is stunned. Rose just put his raw, jumbled feelings into words and everything is crystal clear now. "How did you-"

"I just know." She offers up a kind smile and pours him a glass of something fizzy and sweet smelling. "Here, I saw Jessika spike it with Corellian Nectar."

Finn starts to protest, he isn't one to hold his alcohol well, but Rose interrupts before he can. 

"Not enough to impair you, I know you're a lightweight," she smirks. "Won't even make you tipsy, it's just enough to help you let go and get your ass out there."

"Are you sure?" She nods, and Finn takes a sip. The drink is sweet, he can't even taste the nectar. When he's finished the drink, he sits the cup down and has some more honey melon. When the song is finished, Poe and Rey appear at his sides, faces flushed. 

Poe leans in and steals a slice of honey melon from Finn's plate, kissing his cheek as he retreats. They chat for a while, before another song catches Poe's ear. He looks to Rey, who shakes her head. 

He then looks to Finn, turning on the charm. "Finn?" He smiles sweetly, "care to dance?"

Before Finn can even answer Poe has taken his plate, set it down, and is now tugging on his hand. 

"Poe I told you I don't-" Poe continues to pull Finn towards the dance floor despite his adamant protesting. "I don't dance," he warns. "I  _ can't  _ dance."

"Nonsense," he answers. 

Finn starts to protest, but then he catches the playful spark in his eyes, and the hint of hope hidden under it.  _ He'll love you no matter what, _ he tells himself. Poe pulls him close and grins, moving about to the melody.

At first it's awkward for Finn. His body feels out of place as they sway and step. He can feel himself stepping on Poe's feet multiple times, and he's constantly apologizing. 

"We need to get you some dancing lessons," Poe jokes.

Finn stiffens, his brain working extremely hard to keep him upright. He feels large and wobbly, like one of those stand up punching bags.

Then, he meets Poe's eyes. "Baby come on," he urges, "just let go."

Finn takes a deep breath, allowing himself to loosen up. Suddenly, he's warm from his face down to his two left feet and laughing at the simplicity of it all. The world around him spins as Poe holds him close, humming happily. 

*****

After a couple hours of dancing, eating and laughing, they stumble back to their shared quarters. The room is small but cozy, and Finn is just glad he gets to spend his nights with Poe. 

They change into pajamas with quiet kisses and sleepy grins. "C'mere," Poe sits down on the bed, patting the space between his legs. 

Finn falls into bed and slumps with his back against Poe. He closes his eyes for a moment, slightly annoyed as his boyfriend continues to shift around below him. Then, he feels a familiar weight on his chest. His fingers close around the pendant, a smile forming on his lips.

Poe kisses his temple and winds his arms around Finn's middle. "Wanna tell me why you gave me this?" His words are hushed against Finn's shoulder and his fingers tap absentmindedly on the pendant. 

He considers his words for a long, long time. "I did it so I could be sure you'd come back," he admits. 

Poe makes a small, questioning hum, and Finn sighs internally. He hoped Poe would figure it out on his own. "I don't know, I-" it's hard to put this into words, and Finn has to pause for a moment in order to make some semblance of a real answer. "I just knew you were too stubborn to go and get yourself killed when you had to bring me back my necklace."

Poe tenses up against his back,  _ "oh." _ Finn can hear the realization hit him, and his heart nearly shatters. "Hey, look at me." His voice is soft, if not slightly strained. 

Finn sits up and scoots forward, turning around so he can sit cross legged facing him. Poe reaches out and takes one of his hands, squeezing gently. 

"Finn, I swear, I don't care if I'm beaten and bloodied within an inch of my life-"

"God, Poe don't  _ say _ that-"

"I will always come back to you."

The sincerity with which he says this is visible in his eyes, and it's comforting to know he really means it. However, Finn's heart still slams against his ribs at the thought of Poe bleeding out, alone on some planet, systems away from him. It makes his chest tighten, and he squeezes Poe's hand to ground himself.

Poe tugs on his hand and Finn all but collapses onto him. He needs this closeness, needs to know that they're both alive. Warmth spreads through his body as Poe rubs his back. 

"Wanna tell me what you were thinking about earlier," he murmurs against Finn's temple. 

"Nothing much," he props his chin up on Poe's chest. "All the things I want to do when the war is over."

"Yeah?" Poe looks down at him, curiosity in his eyes, "like what?"

He feels his face heat up. "It's embarrassing," he mumbles, hiding his face in Poe's chest. 

"Come on, tell me," Poe urges. He pokes playfully at his sides, until Finn looks up at him. 

He sighs in mock defeat. "Well, for one I want to see the beaches."

"On Scarif?"

Finn nods, "You always say they're perfect."

Poe grins, "they are, they're beautiful." He holds him a little tighter and pushes his nose into Finn's hair. "The sand is soft, not like the sand on Jakku, and the water is so warm. It's perfect for swimming."

"It sounds nice, laying in the sand." Finn decides to leave out the part about learning to swim, that's a fact for another day. He rolls over to lay on his back beside Poe, "and spending an entire day in bed, that sounds nice too."

Poe leans over him, bracing himself on one arm. Finn smiles up at him, his heart swelling. "And I want to fly," he whispers. "I want you to teach me to fly."

Poe's eyes go wide, "really?"

"Yeah, of course." Finn reaches up and pulls his fingers through Poe's curls, tucking them gently behind his ear.

"That," he pauses and lets out this incredulous little laugh, his eyes shining. "That sounds amazing, Finn, of  _ course _ i'll teach you."

"Yeah?"

"I promise." Poe grins and leans down so his arms are bracketed on either side of Finn's head. He's kissing him like his life depends on it, like he needs it to breathe. They're smiling against each other's lips and everything is some messy kind of perfect, like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually low key proud of this while fic, I hope you lovelies enjoyed!! I would really love to hear what you guys think, so, comment away!!


End file.
